Time Changes Everything
by techychic
Summary: A mysterious woman gives Gohan and Goten an opertunity they can't ignore. Takes place during the Buu saga. Please R&R ^_^ *chapter 3 up*
1. Prologue

Time Changes Everything

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. There is no profit being made off of this so don't bother to sue.  
  
Warning- None yet that I can think of. Hmm…there are some possible spoilers so if you haven't seen some of the newer episodes this could ruin some of it.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think ^_^ thanks.  
  
By: techychic  
  
Email: techychic02@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: deadgoddess165  
  
Archive: sure just email me please :)

Time Changes Everything

Prologue

Goten stood in front of the fighting stage, watching himself be thrown backward by the almost blinding energy blast that Trunks had thrown at him. He saw himself touch the stands and lose the championship to his arrogant friend. He turned around to face his older brother and the mysterious woman by his side. Goten thought the girl looked pretty, she was a lot shorter than his brother Gohan, but she looked about Gohan's age.

"Now do you want a real chance to win?" Goten looked to his brother than back to the lady and nodded, "good your training will begin soon."

Gohan was still reflecting on what the woman had shown him of his future. Piccolo and Krillen being turned into stone statues, his father fighting a possessed Vegeta not to mention his own possible death.

"And what of you Gohan?" her green eyes met his, "what is your decision" she asked."

Gohan's eyes shifted away from her gaze "I don't know Sona, I mean messing with my fate is one thing, but this is the worlds fate." Sona picked up Goten and sat him upon her shoulders, "Then you must be prepared to watch as that monster Buu kills everyone you love," Gohan's jaw clenched "your mother, your brother and your friends will all be killed."

A look of sadness cast itself across Gohan's face as he remembered all the deaths he had seen in the past. Then the sadness was gone replaced by determination "No, your right we would all stand a better chance if I train more." With that Sona turned toward her jade colored craft, kindly tolerating Goten playing with her raven hair. Gohan followed behind but turned to look back at a single person standing above the arena. "I'll miss you while I'm gone Videl" he sighed and entered the small ship. The craft rose up into the air quickly speeding away from the earth, a bright flash of light could be seen in the sky and the ship was gone.

Please I need the support, so if you like the story and want more please review. 

^_^ Thanks


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Time Changes Everything

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. There is no profit being made off of this so don't bother to sue.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think ^_^ thanks.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

A glowing round bobble appeared in the view screen. Goten saw it appear and started babbling questions and jumping around excitedly. Gohan was trying to keep his brother from pushing all 'the pretty buttons' and possibly killing them all by pushing the wrong one. Sona was trying to keep her sanity and pilot her craft at the same time, which seemed almost impossible with a hyperactive 7 year old bouncing around the cockpit.

"Sorry about this Sona," Gohan apologized " I didn't think that piece of candy would make him like this."

Sona's golden skin was almost bronze in her annoyance "Goten come here," Goten flew down in front of her. Sona looked him directly in the eyes "sleep" was all she said and at that moment the energetic chibi closed his eyes and fell out of the air onto the floor.

"Hey that was a neat trick"

"Yeah too bad it only works on kids"

"Hey!" Sona had to laugh at the indignant look on Gohan's face.

"Just kidding Gohan" he joined her in laughter as he scratched the back of his head.

Gohan finished strapping down his brother and took a seat in the copilots' chair, but with nothing else to do his thoughts turned to Videl. Sona looked out of the corner of her eye "There's someone you miss isn't there" there was a long pause before he responded.

"A… yeah there is, how did you know?" he questioned.

She continued making adjustments to their flight path "lets just say I've seen that look in the mirror many times" he smiled back at her "why don't you tell me about her, it might help."

Gohan spent the next few hours of the journey talking about Videl. He talked about his first impressions of her how graceful she was when she fought and how smart she was. It seemed he could talk about her forever, the blueness of her eyes her fiery attitude, strong will and how she reminded him of his mother. The zone alarm went off interrupting Gohan in mid sentence, they both looked to the forward view port to see a giant planet covered with radiant blues, lush looking greens and swirling white clouds in front of them.

Gohan's mouth hung open in awe of the scene before him. Sona couldn't help grinning as well "Beautiful isn't it, welcome to Aurorn." Goten started to come around "Are we there yet" he looked at the screen "hey cool were there, so when do we eat?!"

The spirals of the capital were majestic, glass and steal climbed the skies and seemed to touch the heavens above. The shuttle landed on the polished marble platform with ease. A small crowd of people had gathered outside obviously waiting for the passengers. Sona was the first out of the craft; she ran and threw herself in the arms of a very handsome man. "I've missed you Sona" was all he said.

"And I you," their embrace lasted a few moments longer "allow me to introduce our guests."

Gohan stepped forward unsurely "Umm... hi I'm Son Gohan" he paused to look around and saw his brother flying around "And that is my brother Goten."

"I welcome you" the deep voice seemed to command respect " I am Alim, this lovely girls fiancé and guardian of this planet" once again Gohan mouth dropped open even Goten stop flying around for a moment. "You will be staying here during your training" a smile crossed his face as he watched Sona chase down Goten.

Everyone moved into the palace and decided to grab a bite to eat, actually Gohan and Goten took three hours for lunch. Gohan seemed was very curious about the whole situation, he had no bad feelings though about anything or anyone here. It seemed though that all his questions would be all met by the same answer 'in time you will know all'. Sona was to take them on a tour of the city tomorrow maybe then he could get some answers and get to some serious training. The sooner his training was finished the sooner he could return home. It was to late in the evening to think and rest was going to be very important soon, he retired to his assigned room after checking in on his brother.

**************************************************

Okay I know that this story needs some action, but don't worry there will be plenty coming up soon so just stick with me ^_^

Oh and Please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and Conflicts

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. There is no profit being made off of this so don't bother to sue.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think ^_^ thanks.

PS: sorry about not updating lately but it took me a long time to think of what to write not to mention I was very busy with my senior year. But as of last week I no longer have to worry about high school (just college _) ever again YAY!!! *dances like a mad woman* so hopefully updates will be regular now. And I want to THANK ALL MY REVEIWERS *BIG HUG & KISS* TO ALL OF YOU!!!! *_*

Chapter 2: Questions and Conflicts

Despite the technological grandeur of the capital city the outskirts of the town were quaint and old fashioned. Straw and adobe huts lined the roads, golden leaves covered the cobbled stones of the streets. It seemed that the people were quite happy there. Leaves crunched under their feet as Gohan and   
Sona walked through the streets. Many people came out of their simple houses or stores and would offer Sona gifts or bow before her when they passed though the streets. Gohan noticed that she seemed uncomfortable with the attention.

It was strange he though it seemed that Sona was unique among her people. It appeared that the people of this planet were blue or grayish in skin color and no matter how many people they encountered none had purple hair or green eyes. Gohan's thoughts were interrupted when Sona grabbed his hand, he looked up and saw the edge of the village getting closer as she dragged him into the forest. The forest was beautiful, tall trees of greens and blues towered above, the forest floor was lined with wavy blue grasses along with many colorful plants.

Now thought Gohan was the time for questions, he walked over to where Sona now stood.

"Sona" she looked directly into his eyes, "Umm...can I ask you a few questions" he started to laugh nervously. To his surprise she nodded "Ask away, I only hope my answers are satisfactory."

Gohan felt kind of guilty about the way he was acting but he was still curious "Alright why don't you look like anyone else here?" she looked at him strangely no one had ever questioned her appearance. "It is a genetic mutation that happens every few generations in my family" she started to laugh "the people think I'm a messenger of the gods." Gohan couldn't help but laugh with her, she poked him gently "any more questions." A steady cool breeze was now blowing about rustling the leaves almost seeming to give the trees voice. 

"Why are you doing this?" another confused look appeared upon her golden face "I mean why bring me and Goten here to train I mean."

"I don't think I can explain with words" she grasped his hand and stared deeply into his eyes "but perhaps I can show you." Her emerald eyes entranced Gohan, suddenly a burst of sights and sounds over took his mind. He instantly knew this is what had drawn her to the Earth and to them. A pure light erased all the images of chaos, the sound of a beating heart was the only sound to be heard. Four figures stood before in front of him his father, Piccolo, Vegeta, and himself, each person started to speak but he could not understand their whispers. Gohan snapped back to reality "What in Kami's name was that?" he gasped.

"That was the vision that brought me to you" she smiled at the dazed look on his face "now you are the second to know of my visions."

***************************************

Goten was ducking and dodging the hits and energy blasts as fast as he could, he had been fighting for hours now. Alim landed another hit to Goten's midsection and watched as the boy fell to the floor. "Don't worry little warrior" he flew down and helped Goten to his feet "you'll get even faster in this gravity eventually." Goten was already up and flying around the gym again "And when Sona is finished with you you'll be able to best me easily." The huge titanium doors of the entrance opened and a uniformed attendant entered.

"Excuse me protector" the short man bowed briefly "But there are some matters that need to be taken care of." Alim nodded and turned to Goten "I'll be back shortly play around here but do not leave this room." Goten stuck his head out of one of the climbing tubes "Okay I promise."

****************************************

Gohan still wondered what Sona had done with his watch as he tugged at the unfamiliar clothes he wore. Sure the black gi pants and gray sleeveless shirt were comfortable, but it wasn't as cool as his Saiyaman costume, at least he thought so. Gohan looked over at Sona as she stretched, the black skintight training gi she wore made him drool. Sona could feel Gohan staring at her, she swiftly whirled around successfully smacking him with her long indigo braid. Serves you right he thought to himself.

"Come let's get in a bit of training before we head back to the towers."

When Gohan was thoroughly exhausted from the intensive training and not to mention thoroughly starving Sona decided they should head back. They walked the path to the city in silence, the chilled wind of evening surrounded them. Sona suddenly froze in mid step. Visions of chaos passed by her minds eye, explosions, this planet's cities burnt to cinders, massive army's and blood soaked corridors lined with the dead. Gohan didn't know what to do she was not responding to him at all, he grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. The visions vanished and the real world returned, and she realized what had just happened.

"No, no, no the voices have not spoken yet!" she screamed, "We have to hurry, we need to…" Gohan shrinked back wide eyes, her angry was a scary not a sight he wanted to see. She turned to him, her green eyes wide with terror "we have to get back, now!" she grabbed his wrist and he was pulled up into the skies toward the looming towers.

Alim rushed his attendants to organize the workers to retrieve the cargo. It seemed strange that the cargo suppliers would come this early, but he gave the situation no further thought. He brushed a stray lock of auburn hair away from his blue face, as he prepared to open a channel with the cargo ships captain. The scaled reptilian face of the captain appeared on the screen, "I greet you protector," the captain hissed. The conversation was brief just informing the ship where to land, again a strange feeling came over Alim but he pushed it aside.

Parts of the majestic towers exploded into huge fires in the distance. Gohan could feel the heat of the explosions upon his face, he knew Sona felt it to but her face was unreadable. They landed in the towers lower levels, Sona looked at the blood soaked walls and the bodies of the dead with despair. 'There is no time to mourn the dead now girl' she thought to herself, "Gohan your brother should still be in the training level, go get him and head to the jungles" she commanded.

"Sona I could help you," he knew he would not win but he still had to try.

"No, you must go this is not your battle" she took off then heading to the command center. Moments after he could hear explosions, heavy weapons fire, and blood curdling screams.

He silently berated himself for now being able to help her, but from the energy he felt he would not even make a difference. He quickly made his way to the training levels, he met no challenge, only more dead bodies. Gohan found the training room the heavy titanium doors were twisted into jagged fragments. Worry entered Gohan's mind as he entered the destroyed room.

"Goten!" there was no response "Goten where are you?" Some of the rubble was pushed aside, a dirty and disheveled Goten emerged.

"Something bad is going on huh" Gohan nodded and held out his hand to his brother "where's the nice lady?"

"She's fighting the bad guys."

"Can we fight to!" the little chibi asked excitedly. "No, Goten, we have to get out of here, we can't help her."

"But why" the little chibi whined.

"Because we can't" the seriousness in Gohan's voice left no room for argument, Goten grabbed his brothers hand and they left for the jungles.

Sona had used the hidden hallways in the structures to reach the command center. It was utter chaos Alim was yelling orders and rallying what troops were still alive, she took her place at his side. The situation was grim, in the enemy's first strike all docked aircraft were destroyed when the docking bays were taken out. The cargo hauler turned out to be a destroyer, thousands of troops were landed in the top and bottom levels, unprepared soldiers fell to their deaths quickly. Sona knew they would lose this battle, but she also knew they would not surrender.

A massive explosion ripped through the command center, throwing people about, killing some severely wounding others. Sona stood up, the wound she received from flying shrapnel already healing, Alim had a few more cuts some very severe. She placed her hands on his skin and his wounds disappeared from his body appearing on hers instead. Blue armored soldiers surrounded them now, a group of bold soldiers managed to grab Alim but not before half of them were killed by the man. His struggle had given Sona a chance to heal, a large heavily armored man entered what was left of the command center and stood by the now captive protector. The man was the same species as the destroyer's captain, his dark eyes regarded Sona and her condition.

"I must say you did put up a excellent fight, but protector you have failed" he turned to face Sona, "and now to take our prize." Sona backed away as another group of cronies approached her, "Yes woman we have come for you" he hissed. The reptile pulled out a kind of dagger; the deadly blade was made up of the purest of energy, and was placed at Alim's throat. "If you don't come with us willingly your dear fiancé will die," Sona looked to Alim, his eyes told her not to agree but she loved him too much to let him be killed.

"I'm sorry" Sona murmured softly, the soldiers started marching her towards the shuttle that had landed in the wreckage of the command center. The crimson skies of the evening were fading into the blackness of night. Sona turned one last time to gaze at the man she loved, only to see his severed head fall to the ground with a sickening plop into a puddle of his blood.

Gohan was sitting in the jungles with Goten when they both heard the same heartrending cry of despair. The elder brother stood "Goten stay here and try to keep hidden" the little one nodded and Gohan flew of to the towers once again. When he finally managed to get to what was left of the command center all he saw were dead bodies. He looked away from the severed head on the ground, he may not have known him very well, but the sight still made him angry at the monsters responsible. He could hear someone crying in the darkness, it was Sona, her clothes torn and blood-spattered. He picked up her shaking form leaving of the harbor for the jungles.

Please review and if you have any suggestions please share them. Thank you. J


End file.
